


A really bad plan

by MissProngsie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissProngsie/pseuds/MissProngsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Le Musain doesn't always agree with their captain. Luckily, they at least have one another to complain to. Basically, this is just pure fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A really bad plan

"He can't be serious about this..." Courfeyrac muttered under his breath as the two friends left the captain's quarters.  
"Of course he can." Combeferre was slightly better at concealing his frustration, as always prepared to follow orders no matter how insane he found them. Yet, it was clear that he wasn't completely happy with the plan, which had just been shared with the two of them. "He is the captain after all, and we both know he's not going to change his mind about this."  
"Well, in that case, our captain is a bloody moron." The first man snarled, frustrated fingers running through his longish mess of black curls as he seemed to look around for something to punch. An unlucky bucket ended up becoming the target of his annoyance, and with the bell-like sound of metal getting hit it tumbled across the wooden floor. "He's gonna get us all killed!"  
"No, he's not." Somehow, Combeferre managed to keep his deep voice as calm as usual as he stepped outside and into the brittle sunlight, not bothering to even look at the poor bucket. With this crew, you got used to the act of taking one's frustration out on dead objects.  
Lifting a slim hand to shadow his eyes, Combeferre thanked the heavens for his dark skin. To stay completely unbothered by the merciless sun, even when working outside during the hottest hours of the day, was a real blessing. He'd the rest of the crew, including Courfeyrac, nursing itching, lobster-red skin, and he did not feel the slightest bit jealous.  
Combeferre sighed. Having been the captain, Enjolras's, best friend and right hand for longer than anyone cared to remember, his faith for the blonde had only grown. He wouldn't be able to tell how he knew that Enjolras wouldn't lead them into complete disaster this time either, but he did, and his conviction coming to this was absolutely impossible to ruin. Unfortunately, he was much too aware that he couldn't expect everyone to feel that way. After all, they were pirates, and pirates survived by being suspicious of everyone.  
In an attempt to explain his thoughts, he said; "He cares about us. All of us. What he's proposing is dangerous as fuck, but he wouldn't tell us to do it unless he was convinced we'd manage."  
His friend sighed, reaching up to pull the scarf up from around his neck to shield his head from the sun. Then he smiled. With the ease that was so typical for him, his face was lit up by his usual boyish grin, his frown disappearing into nothing in just the matter of seconds.   
"I know... It just pisses me off that he didn't say anything 'til now you know. I mean, it's a risky fucking move."  
The men shared a look, and then they both broke out laughing.   
"Well, what did you expect joining his crew? It's Enjolras we're talking about!"   
Courf merely shrugged at this, making his way across the ship to slump down in the shadow the sail threw on the other side. Combeferre sighed again, casting a last, longing glance at the sunlight before joining him, his own movements slightly more elegant as he sat down beside Courf.  
For a while they stayed silent, simply enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day. They watched the sun shower the ship in golden light, saw golden beams shatter against the azure surface of the sea. Combeferre smiled, thinking that their own little poet, Prouvaire, probably was hiding somewhere right now, emptying this beauty out on a paper.  
The question, breaking the gentle silence, surprised him, but not nearly as much as the unfamiliar cloud of worry that had appeared across Courfeyrac's features.  
"You'll be careful though... Right? I don't think I could stand it if you... You know..." He said.  
Ferre looked over at him, eyes lingering upon his friend as he was rushed through by a wave of almost painful affection towards him. With such utter gentleness, he reached out, carefully lacing their fingers together. He ran his thumb across the back of the other's hand, a stroke of midnight across a bronze sky as he attempted to reassure him.   
"Of course. I'm always careful, you know that. After all, am I not the one supposed to keep an eye out for you guys? You wouldn't manage a day without me." A soft chuckle escaped him before his dark eyes turned grave. "Listen, Courfeyrac, I promise to be careful. We'll be fine. Both of us."   
Courf nodded slowly, gently squeezing the hand. "Yea... Yea, we'll be ok." Then he grinned again, shrugging his worries off like a dog would with water. "Besides, we're both far too pretty to die."  
The comment was so much Courfeyrac that neither of them could help but to laugh. The laughter didn't fade until bronze fingers caught a hold of the collar of his friend's vest, tugging at it until their lips were touching and the rest of the world faded away around them.


End file.
